Celia
Celia is a sylph, an air elemental with an appearance similar to a faerie, who worked for Dorukan but gave that up to become a lawyer after the Linear Guild turned her to stone. She defended the Order of the Stick during their trial before the Sapphire Guard, and subsequently fell in love with Roy Greenhilt. The pair are still romantically engaged in a long-distance relationship as Celia continues her studies and Roy saves the world. Biography Dungeon Crawlin' Fools Celia came to work for Dorukan as the Guardian of the Air Sigil when she found incredible difficulty in find any other job. She was turned away from most decent offers whenever the interviewers would query on "How much direct work experience do you have...?" to a fresh college graduate.Comic 71, "Career Girl" Celia lost all loyalty to her job when her old boss "disappeared" and Xykon moved in (at which point she started "making personal calls and swiping office supplies") She is first seen as the Guardian of the Air Sigil (a sigil that needed to touched along with the Earth and Fire Sigils in order to open the vault containing The Talisman of Dorukan). The Linear Guild had tricked The Order of the Stick into believing they on a quest from a wise and benevolent king to retrieve the Talisman, but since the fey who were guarding the Sigils were immune to the power of the Talisman, Nale had Zz'dtri turn her to stone to keep her out of the way. After the Order had defeated the Guild in battle, Celia (still petrified) fell through the ceiling. Vaarsuvius was able to break the enchantment using Nale's scroll, and after the Sylph took out some frustration on Nale and Thog, she repaid the Order by taking the surviving members of the Guild to jail. In doing so, she opened a magical portal (service stairwell) that allowed the Oots to get two levels down, closer to their goal of defeating Xykon. No Cure for the Paladin Blues Later she went to meet her boyfriend Brad when she caught Brad literally "slipping the wood" with a Dryad hussy. She then returned to her parents and when she couldn't stand them, decided to return to school to study law. In an attempt to move on to a more satisfying career, she then started attending night classes in law, and has appeared in Azure City representing the Order of the Stick as a paralegal (or "para-elemental"), successfully defending them in their trial for weakening the fabric of the universe. War and XPs Elan then hinted at an attraction between Roy and Celia, and Celia is subsequently seen shopping for clothes to "get his attention" (presumably referring to Roy).Comic 298, "The Future is Forged in the Fires of Today" She then asked Roy to join her at a dinner for two in one of the nicer dining establishments (coincidentally following a conversation between Roy and Durkon as to whether the phallic nature of his sword in any way causes women to develop stronger physical attractions to him). They enjoyed a candlelit dinner and a romantic walk/flight, leading up to a kiss at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve. The next morning, Celia was seen in Roy's hotel room, presumably after having slept with him. She has also given Roy a talisman to summon her should their battles get too rough, though warning him that it's not a 'Booty Talisman'. Unfortunately Celia's talisman could only be broken by shooting energy into it, which Humans are not capable of.Comic 529, "The Summons" When Roy did need the talisman, he was unable to break it and died on impact. Don't Split the Party Later (due to Tsukiko's use of an Electric Orb spell), Haley Starshine inadvertently summoned Celia, whose talisman (which Haley had on her person) reacted strongly to electrical energy, thus breaking when Haley removed it from her pocket. After learning of Roy's death, Celia convinced Haley to go out with her to seek the other members of the Order, partly by saying she was taking Roy's corpse with her when she left the city, which would force Belkar to tag along, which Haley agrees with once she learned of Xykon's Cloister spell prevented her comrades from finding her, her original plan being to wait until the Order managed to locate her. Celia, along with Haley and Belkar, set out, away from Azure City. In order to fool the hobgoblin guards at one of the entry points of "Azure" City, Celia used black eyeliner to draw X's on Haley and Belkar and put them in a cart with Roy, so they all appeared dead. She then altered her appearance to appear as the necromancer Darkblood Gloomgloom, with the evil cat familiar, Mr. Scummy, to fool the hobgoblins. After Belkar killed a guard in order to legitimize the appearance of being undead(and enjoys it), a feud begins between him and Celia. Celia can't stand killing things, while Belkar loves it. Haley, being caught in between, attempted to be the voice of reason. Later, when Belkar killed a gnome spice peddler, just to take his donkey (and chocolate bar) Haley and Celia are both angered, although Celia takes it as an opportunity to insult Haley. The group decides to stop at the Sunken Valley on their way to Cliffport in order to ask the Oracle some questions to help them. This plan is foiled by Belkar, who kills the Oracle after he explains that Belkar managed to technically "cause the deaths" of Roy, Miko, and Windstriker. After then enduring Belkar's Mark of Justice being set off (and the ensuing vomiting), and then loses their memories of everything that happened while visiting the Oracle, the group, with Belkar still sick, make their way to Cliffport. En route, they stop one mile away from Greysky City, Haley's home town, which Haley strongly advises Celia not to go. While Haley sleeps, Celia takes this advantage to sneak into Greysky City with the aim of getting Roy resurrected. She took Roy's body to a local spellcaster named Hieronymus Grubwiggler after hearing he had success in dealing with the dead. Unfortunately, the "cleric" she takes Roy's corpse to happened to use dead body parts to created golems. Roy's skeleton was turned into a bone golem, and Celia was then attacked for refusing payment. She, with the help of Haley who found out she left, and a delusional Belkar, managed to escape the castle. They hid out in Old Blind Pete's house, where they spent the night, attempting to hide from a vengeful Thieves Guild, which she was once part of. Later on, Pete manages to get them in contact with a Cleric of Loki not in the pockets of the guild, but in truth Pete was planning to betray them all, including the cleric, to Bozzok so that the Church of Loki would finally restore his eyes. During the resulting battle, Celia cautiously helps by using her magic, healing potions and flying abilities to help supplement Belkar and Haley, distracting the halfling guild member Hank along with his powerful fighter minion Yor with the promise of a pot of gold, and even whisks Haley away from Bozzok when she was in mortal danger. After Haley and Celia end up in Pete's den to collect a new bow, with Haley then returning to the with battle Bozzok, Celia is finally captured by Hank, along with his cohorts. However, instead of using deadly force against her attackers, Celia chooses to negotiate the terms of the return of Haley to membership of the Thieves Guild. Thus, Hank and Celia are able to legally declared a truce between the two factions by spreading rumors around town that Haley was infiltrating an adventuring party in a secret undercover mission rather than quit to save face and improving reputation (adventuring parties will be forced to get guild-approved Rogues to be sure that they aren't secretly assassins). With this logic, if Haley has never left the guild, then her theft of Grubwiggler was guild-approved and therefore would need to aid Haley with stealing Roy's body in order to keep up the illusion. Blood Runs in the Family Celia appeared as part of Roy, Haley, and Elan's phantasm of their dream ending to the comics. She was one of the bridesmaids to the re-marriage of Elan's Mother to Tarquin. However, the whole sequence was an illusion: she was never there. Current Activities Celia appeared once in the current storylines, in a flashback to the trial at Azure City. She is presumably still studying law on the Elemental Plane of Air. Personality and Traits Celia is very intelligent in matters of law and order, which is demonstrated by her ability to successfully defend the OOTS in a trial that seemed to be a one-sided kangaroo-court (in truth it was, but in the opposite manner). However she is sometimes incredibly naive to things about Human abilities, while she also knows information about other species (she did not know that Humans couldn't shoot energy out of their fingers, while she did know that puppies could die if they ate chocolate). Her naivety also extends to things that are seemingly "not covered" in college, by often misunderstanding things due to innocent speculation or the inability to clearly understand that not everyone shares her moral values. She also tends to apply legal laws in everyday situations or under duress, suggesting that being a lawyer is becoming second-nature to her. Celia is a pacifist to the highest degree and is unwilling to inflict deadly harm to others even if her life is in danger (though she did fry Nale with an non-lethal amount of lightning after he told her she had been sealed in stone for 1000 years to screw with her.). This often brings her in conflict with the members of the OOTS, especially Belkar. She believes that there are almost always other ways of resolving conflicts than through violence, while Belkar mainly believes in only violence. She is also attracted to bright lights, similar to the tenancies of moths.Comic 315, "On Sylph's Wings" Powers and Abilities As a Sylph, Celia is able to fly and has a number of natural abilities that Humans don't, like being able to sense certain types of magic. She was able to sense the effect of Xykon's Cloister spell when she was summoned to Gobbotopia. She is also proficient in using some magic and casually uses lightning in odd situations, like powering up apparatuses or declaring negotiations. Interestingly enough she is strong enough to carry Roy in the air for an extended period of time as she demonstrated during the Azure City New Year's Celebration. Equipment Celia possesses the following items: a cell phone, a "Feeblemind-causing" Blue Dress, a black eyeliner pencil, a suit, and a bedroll. Trivia * Much like the Goblins in the Order of the Stick, Sylphs are Small creatures drawn as Medium-sized creatures. This is lampshaded when Roy describes Celia as "inexplicably Medium-sized".Comic 617, "Power Meeting" Gallery Darkblood.PNG|Celia disguised as "Darkblood Gloomgloom". Celia 1.png|Celia during her date with Roy. Celia 2.PNG NewCelia.PNG References Category:Females Category:Lawful Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Good Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Lawful Characters